


A Beautiful Void

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about screaming your pains into a welcoming void.





	A Beautiful Void

I gaze upon this darkness,  
Face to face, silent nothingness.  
It beckons, calling to me,   
Opening for me.

The Void whispers,  
A hymn of anger, of hatred.  
Pain writhing in it's voice,  
It grows cold, offering a chance.

Hesitant, my voice escapes me,  
Whisper becoming shout.   
I lash out, screaming into the void,  
Violently singing a song of sadness.

My voice falters, silent once more,  
This darkness embraces me.  
I feel a tether upon my chest,  
A string embedded in my skin.

Tugging and pulling,  
Tearing my flesh, revealing my heart.  
Connected, the void and I,  
In beautiful agony, together forever...


End file.
